No Title
by Minu
Summary: Kagome's life has just turned into a living hell and she can't take it anymore. She falls into a deep depression and then something bad happens. Will she be okay or will she be a lost soul? *READ A/N's IN CHAP.2* ~~*MORE ADDED IN CHAP. 3*~~
1. Losing Grip

Summary: Kagome's jii-chan has passed away and she falls into a depression. Will she get out of it or will she surrender to it? *One-shot* This is a song by Avril Lavigne so if you see this:  
  
******  
******  
With something between it, that is the lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't remind me…  
  
  
Losing Grip  
By: Minu  
  
  
  
  
A 15 year old Higurashi Kagome walked towards the well in the Sengoku Jidai, her enormous yellow pack slung on her back. She searched around making sure a certain someone wasn't watching. By the time the well was in sight she stopped and crouched down in a runners position.  
  
'Okay, I can do this. On the count of five 1...2...3...4...'  
  
"Five!"  
  
She sprinted with all of her strength and bounded towards the well. Just as she reached it she pushed off the ground and leaped through the air high enough to even make an Olympic high jumper jealous. Her feet was sailing and she closed her eyes to wait for the time shifting.  
  
One second went by…  
  
Two…  
  
"Oi wench, what the fuck do you think you were doing?!?!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes only to be glared down by golden eyes. She blinked and looked up and then down. Inuyasha had grabbed the top of her backpack and turned her around to be facing him; her feet dangled uselessly in the air.  
  
A sigh. "Onegai Inuyasha, could you just let me go? I have a huge math test, and I want to get a good grade on it. Kami-sama knows I need it!"  
  
Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes more and moved his arm so Kagome was out of the well. He dropped unceremoniously on the ground.  
  
"Feh, what you need to do is stay on this side and find the Shikon no Kakera bitch. You just went back last week! How many of these 'tests' do you have at your school anyways?"  
  
Kagome just closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Remember, count to ten to control your anger.'  
  
'One'  
  
"Hey wench I'm talking to you! I know you're a stupid human and all, but you can at least pay attention to me."  
  
Twitch 'Two'  
  
"Feh, you humans are fuckin weak. Always complaining about everything and needing to rest every minute."  
  
Another twitch. Knot forming in the shoulder. 'Three'  
  
"And at least Kikyo was tougher than you. But what can you expect from a copy. And a poor excuse of a copy too. Kikyo was beautiful, smart, could actually DEFEND herself, and she wasn't a bitch all the time."  
  
"FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"  
  
The prayer beads glowed eight times before Inuyasha found himself in a two foot indentation in the ground. His back made a sickening crack noise and he howled in pain.  
  
"Bitch!! What the hell was that for?!?!"  
  
"Would you stop comparing me with Kikyo already!! Everyday your going around going 'Kikyo this' and 'Kikyo that'. It's getting sick and pathetic! The girl is nothing but dirt and bones now, so get over your infatuation and move on. She hates your guts, she's trying to drag you into hell! You'd think after the first time you'd get it, but noooooo, you have to be a stupid whining puppy who follows her every step!"  
  
Kagome's hand flew to her mouth after what came out. 'What came over me?!?! I've never said anything like that before'  
  
She stared at Inuyasha's place on the ground and stood up slowly. The low growl coming from Inuyasha wasn't exactly giving her a good feeling so she started moving away from him.   
  
******  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
******  
  
Inuyasha got up from his hole in the ground and stared at her with cold narrowed eyes. He slowly walked towards her, a predator approaching his prey. His foot hit her pack and he picked it up with his hand and threw as hard as he could towards the village.  
  
Kagome winced when she heard a faint 'thud' noise far away. She immediately started to run for the forest when an arm shot out and grabbed her shoulder. Claws dug deeply in her shoulder and she gave a small cry. Another hand wrapped itself tightly around her throat and lifted her up.  
  
"Bitch, you're in deep shit now."  
  
The anger in his voice made her cringe and she couldn't help looking away from his eyes. He gave her a rough shake and she looked at him again.  
  
"You look at me when I talk to you."  
  
Her eyes showed fear, and she couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. His claws in her shoulder was causing her to bleed and her once white shirt was starting to turn red and pink.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about Kikyo like that. You may be a part of her, but you will never compare to her. Her life actually had a purpose. Yours don't. You're just here because you can sense the Shikon no Kakera. That's all you're good for. The tajiya can fight and defend herself, the Bouzu has the Kaazana, hell, even the kitsune can use kitsune-bi. But you, all you're good at is getting in trouble or kidnapped. That. Is. Why. You. Are. USELESS."  
  
He drew the last word slowly so it could sink in her. With a flick of his wrist he sent her flying. He meant for her to fall a few feet away from him, but she ended up sailing through the air and crashing into a tree. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she crumbled to the ground.   
  
******  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
******  
  
She stayed in that position until she heard footsteps fade away into the distance. Her arms slowly pushed her from the ground but her back burned and she let herself dropped. A sob started to work its way in her, but she swallowed it down for later.   
  
A small bird cried out in the distance and she knew that if she didn't get up, she was sure to be killed by some youkai. Gritting her teeth, she jerked herself up to her feet. Spots danced in front of her eyes, but she ignored them. All she wanted to do was get through the well, go home, and sleep.  
  
So with a hand to her shoulder, she dragged her feet towards the well.   
  
After a few falls, she actually made it to and through the well. Now all she had to do was climb. Easy right?   
  
Wrong.  
  
The second her foot touched the ladder, her back laced with pain and she arched her back with a small shriek.  
  
'Come on Higurashi. Get some balls and climb the ladder.'  
  
As soon as she reached the top of the ladder, she was panting and her shoulder wound was oozing more blood by the minute. Swinging her feet over the lip, she slipped off and made a slow pace to the house. Her hand pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. She pulled her hand to look at it and got a huge feeling of déja vu.  
  
'Ah, the same thing happened with Kikyo when she came back to life. Now when I start yelling "why did you betray me?", I'm going to freak out.'  
  
A bitter smile crossed her face and she gave a sharp bark of laughter. Her mind was racing with what Inuyasha said, and her heart ached more. That really was what she was. Useless. In that world and here. She had no place to fit in. She was barely here and people probably wondered if she was dead. And there, the place was filled with youkai's galore and she can barely keep herself alive.  
  
The house loomed in front of her face and s chill went down her spine. The place looked too still and too quiet. A bad feeling started to form in her stomach and tightened. She got to the house as quickly as she could with her back, and practically busted through the door. The sight that filled her would be imbedded in her mind forever.  
  
There laid her grandfather on a stretcher, two paramedics covering his still form with a sheet. Her mother was crying hard into a tissue in her hand, the other hand rubbing Souta's head. Souta was burying his face in her mother's dress, his hands gripping the material so tight, it started to wrinkle.  
  
"Okaasan?"  
  
Her mother jerked her head towards Kagome, tears making rivulets down her face. Her eyes were clouded and her hand on Souta tensed.  
  
"Kagome… Your jii-chan has passed away…"  
  
A moment of silence passed and everyone stared at the bleeding girl at the doorway.  
  
"Oh."  
  
With that word, she passed out and the last thing she could her was her mother's heartbreaking sobs.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A week passed since Kagome's grandfather passed away. The funeral was held two days after the passing, and many people were there to give their blessings to the family. His body was burned and the ashes were buried by the Goshinboku tree with a plaque over it.  
  
The house was filled with an air of sadness and the most emanated from Kagome. She stayed in her room and never came out. Her mother would leave a tray of food outside, but it was never touched. Souta went back to school after the funeral, but Kagome stayed home. She didn't feel like putting up a mask for everyone else, and she didn't want anyone feeling pity for her.  
  
After she was released from the hospital (she made up an excuse and said on the way home she was attacked), her mood deepened more into depression. Her mother was worried about leaving her in her room, and she knew something happened in the Sengoku Jidai. Call it mother's intuition, but she knew it dealt with Inuyasha. But Kagome would say nothing. Just stare at the wall with a blank stare, and never move.  
  
Kagome's mind was in turmoil. Her thoughts fleeted from Jii-chan to Inuyasha. Next she would worry about her Mother to her school work. Then the whole cycle would start again, adding more things to worry about. The Shikon no Kakera still needed to be found, and everyone must be worried. Well, almost everyone.   
  
While her mind was turning, she got up and started to pack her new bag (the other is still stuck in the past). She barely noticed that she stepped into the shower, after stripping, until the warm water hit her bare skin. She shivered in response and continued to wash her hair and body.  
  
After changing into a light blue sundress with dark blue rose prints and a dark blue cardigan, she sat in front of the mirror and glowered. Her skin was even paler compared to Kikyo's and ashen. Her longer hair (it's been a year or two since the jewel was broken) was sleeked back and hanging to her waist. But what surprised her the most was her eyes. The lids were half closed and they were blank, as if her body was just a hollow shell. Which, it actually was.  
  
Her bag was not as huge as it usual was because she didn't care what was in it. She walked down the steps into the living room, out the door, and heading towards the small well house. She ignored her mothers calls and jumped through the well.  
  
The swirl of blues usually made her 'oooh' and 'awe' at the magnificence, but today it was just another annoyance in her life. Soon though, she was staring up at the clear blue sky of the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
She slowly climbed up the vines, wincing when her tender back was pulled taut, and jumped onto the soft ground. She groaned when she felt a new batch of blood soak the bandages on her body, but ignored them at the sight before her.  
  
Kikyo was in the arms of Inuyasha who was holding her tenderly. The were sharing a deep kiss and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the sight and then relaxed to the usual half-lidded, blank stare. A smile crossed her lips when one of the hanyou's ears twitched towards her.  
  
******  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
******  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo and turned towards Kagome. Kikyo turned towards the center of Inuyasha's attention and gave the girl a glare. Kagome just stared at the two and said something that might have made the two think she went crazy.  
  
"Ohayou Gouzaimasu Inuyasha, Kikyo-sama."  
  
And with that she brushed past the two and headed towards the village. Inuyasha blinked twice and switched his gaze from Kagome to Kikyo and back.   
  
Kagome just ignored the two lovers and concentrated and working her way to Kaede's hut without passing out. Her stomach was releasing sharp pains each step she took and her heart was doing the same.  
  
'He didn't even miss me while I was gone. He just paired up with Kikyo and lived happily ever after. Too bad I can't say the same.'  
  
She entered the hut without hesitation and blinked at the scene in front of her. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were laughing at some joke made, and Kaede was grinning from across the hut while mixing herbs. They didn't even noticed that she entered and continued with their joke telling.  
  
Her eyes turned colder as she stared at each person. Everyone was getting along fine without her. So, she was right. She had no where to belong to. No one that she can truly call her 'friends'. Her heart shot more pain and she clutched it tightly with her hands. If only she could rip it out and throw it through the door. Then she wouldn't have to feel anything.  
  
Shippou was the first to notice her, for her scented wafted towards him and he looked up in shock. His mouth hung wide open, until he flew through the air and wrapped his arms around Kagome's torso. Miroku and Sango turned around and gasped in surprise.  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Kagome-chan?!?"  
  
"Kagome-sama?!?"  
  
They all gathered around her and started to bombard her with questions. Her head was spinning after she answered everyone's questions. She just made up lies and said that her brother grew ill and she had to stay home. They wouldn't care if her jii-chan died. They really didn't seem to pay attention or care that her brother was sick.  
  
As soon as this thought raced through her mind, something in her snapped and she let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"Kagome-sama, doushita ka?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine Miroku-sama. Just happy to be back, that's all. It's good to see everyone again."  
  
They all gave her nods and Shippou launched into a whole monologue about what happened when she was gone.   
  
He climbed up onto her shoulder in the middle of talking and made hand gestures of what Inuyasha did to him. Her attention to the kitsune dimmed as she surrendered to her thoughts. To the reasons why she let out the gasp.  
  
******  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
******  
  
She didn't care anymore.  
  
She didn't care if she died, or what Inuyasha did to Shippou, or what Inuyasha did period. Her whole body turned numb as if someone shot Novocain through her veins.  
  
She didn't care.  
  
Her eyes glazed over as she started to tremble. Her fingers kept flexing into fist and then relaxing. Miroku and Sango continued to watch the kitsune animatedly talk, smiling at its enthusiasm. Kagome eyes grew distant as her gaze ticked towards them and her eyes stayed there, growing colder and darker.   
  
Miroku shuddered and sat up straighter. Something was making him uncomfortable. He focused his attention on Kagome. He nearly backed away in fear when he saw her eyes.   
  
They revealed nothing.  
  
No, they didn't reveal nothing, they were nothing. No feelings, no nothing. It was like she was possessed by something. But she couldn't be, they would all be dead now right?  
  
Shippou started jumping up and down on Kagome's shoulder and that was when her expression changed. Her eyes showed pain and she screamed. Sango jumped up in surprise and hurried towards Kagome. Shippou screamed also and fell off of Kagome. Miroku as raced towards Kagome.  
  
The hut entrance all of the sudden was filled with Inuyasha's from, Kikyo no where to be found. He had Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and transformed into a fang.   
  
Kagome fell to the floor, clawing at her shoulder. Kaede heard the noise and hurried as fast as her body could take her. She the just noticed Kagome's presence and paused. The girl was on her knees on the floor, writhing in pain. Shippou was crying his eyes out for hurting Kagome and Miroku was trying to comfort him. Sango had her arms around Kagome, asking Kagome what was wrong. Inuyasha was looking around the hut for who might have attacked the girl.  
  
Kaede made her way to the girl and slowly kneeled next to her. The girls chin was resting on Sango's shoulder and her hooded eyes stared at a spot in the hut. What surprised Kaede was that the look she was giving changed from the on of pain to one of nothing.  
  
Inuyasha made his way to the group and stared at Kagome's back. He smelled a heavy scent of blood and it worried him.  
  
"Oi, Kaede-baba, check her back, I think she's bleeding."  
  
The old lady nodded and moved her hand to reach to remove the girls dress out of the way.  
  
The next movement surprised everyone.  
  
Kagome jumped out of Sango's arms and slapped Kaede's hand away from her.  
She scooted herself away from the group and sat on her legs staring at everyone else. What surprised them even more was that she had no emotions on her face. The expected her to be surprised, in pain, scared, or anything. But all they saw was the nothingness still.  
  
She didn't care.  
  
She stood up in painful motions and wrapped her arms around herself. They all stayed pinned by her gaze and tried to reach out to her. She shook her head and backed away more. She didn't trust them anymore. They weren't friends. They were just people she knew. After gaining composure of herself, she straightened up and gave everyone wary glances.  
  
"Minna-san, we should go looking for the Shikon no Kakera know. I'm sure you couldn't get many without me able to detect them, so let's get going. We've wasted enough time."  
  
Everyone gawked at her except Kaede. She kept a straight face and gave Kagome a concerning stare. After letting out a sigh, she nodded at her.  
  
"She's right. Maybe you should go now. If that's what Kagome-sama wants."  
  
She nodded, and waited for everyone's reactions. They all gave small nods and went to gather their things. Inuyasha stayed where he was and gave Kagome a withering stare. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I can get her to break this mood she's in.'  
  
"Feh, about fucking time wench. I've been waiting this whole time (…a week…) to look for some shards. Damn time you got your shit together, bitch."  
  
He gave a smirk and waited for her to sit him.  
  
She didn't even flinch. Instead she walked pass him to grab a bow and some arrows. He turned around to get her to face him when he felt a hand on his arm. Kaede gave it a tug and pulled him outside the hut. He gave her a glare that could kill, but she brushed it off.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you tell me if anything happened to Kagome before she left?"  
  
He just glared at her until he remembered what he said to her.  
  
~~~~~~  
"Don't you ever talk about Kikyo like that. You may be a part of her, but you will never compare to her. Her life actually had a purpose. Yours don't. You're just here because you can sense the Shikon no Kakera. That's all you're good for. The tajiya can fight and defend herself, the Bouzu has the Kaazana, hell, even the kitsune can use kitsune-bi. But you, all you're good at is getting in trouble or kidnapped. That. Is. Why. You. Are. USELESS."  
~~~~~~  
His gaze softened a bit as those words finally sank into him. That must be why she's dead to the world. HE took her spirit and fire away from her. Now he felt ashamed for what he did.  
  
"I might have said a…. few things…."  
  
"Well then Inuyasha, I suggest you fix it before we truly lose her."  
  
With those words she went back into the hut as everyone else filed out. Inuyasha of course led the way, Sango and Miroku behind him, and Kagome and Shippou last.  
  
Shippou shyly walked closer to Kagome and laid a hand on her leg. She looked down at him with cold eyes.  
  
He gulped nervously before he broke into tears. "OH KAGOME-CHAN!!! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!!!!!! I WAS JUST SO HAPPY YOU WERE BACK AND *sob* I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome just stared at the crying kitsune and stopped. Shippou stopped his wailing and stared up at her. The three ahead noticed the two were lagging behind and paused.  
  
Shippou started to fiddle with his fingers nervously at the way Kagome was staring at him. Finally, Kagome knelt down and picked the kitsune up in her arms. She cuddled it to her chest and rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around her neck and tried to get closer to her, trying to comfort her in her state.  
  
The trio ahead let out their breathes, not knowing they were even holding them. Finally Kagome started to walk again, Shippou tightly in her arms. They continued the journey, not knowing what was ahead.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The youkai they were fighting was an ugly, ugly thing. It's skin gleamed dark blue, and horns stuck out of its six arms. The head was as big as two elephants on top of each other, and that size was only one-third the size of its body.  
  
They've been fighting it now for a good ten minutes, and their strength was running low. The thing was mostly defending, and made it hard to make a scratch.  
  
Kagome stood at the side, an arrow poised in the bow. Shippou was behind her, cowering in fear, but still ready to shoot some kitsune-bi. Sango was limping in front of the hell demon, Hiraikotsu ready to be thrown again; Kirara was transformed and ready to pass out. Miroku was grimacing, knowing he couldn't use the kaazana to suck the demon, since it was too big; but he used his staff to try and beat it down. Inuyasha was the worst off. His face was contorted in anger and he was breathing heavily.   
  
The demon gave a toothy grin at them and swung his arm to know Inuyasha down. But just as his arm was going to make contact, he reversed so that it was going after Kagome.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Inuyasha sprinted towards Kagome and Shippou. He jumped as high as he could protecting Kagome from the dust the arm created with his sleeve.  
  
******  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
******  
  
As soon as their feet touched the ground, Kagome ripped herself away from Inuyasha's arms. She missed the look of hurt that passed his eyes, but he quickly shook it off. He had a youkai to kill.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!"  
  
The attack hit the arm of the monster, detaching it from the body. It landed with a cloud of dust and was wiggling around. The demon let out a sick howl and grasped the spot where the arm was cut off from.  
  
The thing turned its six eyed gaze onto Inuyasha, and grabbed him with one of its arm from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha started to try and wiggle out of the tight grasp but only succeeded in making the grip tighter. He gave a strangled cry as he felt his rib bones started to cave slowly inward.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama, don't tell me this is the end.'  
  
An arrow streaked across the sky, glowing a pinkish-purple glow. It struck the demon in the middle of its forehead and a ripple was sent through the air.   
  
Kagome stood still, watching as her miko powers vibrated through the air. She wouldn't let a demon kill Inuyasha that way. Sure, she didn't care what the hanyou did, but she couldn't just stand there and watch the person she once loved die.  
  
The demons grip on Inuyasha loosened, and he fell to the ground. At first he didn't move at all. But the was proven wrong when he gasped for air and laid his arm across his ribs.  
  
And in this one moment they stared at each other, realizing what the other meant to them.  
  
******  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided   
******  
  
The youkai, long forgotten, got up and locked it's gaze onto Kagome who stood out in the open unprotected. It opened it's mouth and started to suck in his breathe deeply, causing everything to be sucked in.  
  
Miroku held onto Sango around the waist, and stuck his staff deeply into the ground. Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga and Shippou held onto a tree. The only one unprotected was Kagome and she was already sailing in the air.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
******  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
******  
  
Inuyasha tried to grab her hand but it was too late.   
  
The demon closed his mouth and gulped, happy with its accomplishment. It patted it's stomach for an extra effect.  
  
All was quiet in the area. Birds stopped chirping, animals weren't heard rustling in the bushes, the wind stopped blowing.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared wide eyed at the demon that sucked up their best friend.  
  
Shippou stared wide eyed at the demon that sucked up his other Mother.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the demon that sucked up his love.  
  
"YOU DAMNED MOTHER FUCKER!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!"  
  
They all attacked at once, even Shippou taking a part in the action. Tears were streaming down his face, Sango crying also. Miroku silently prayed for Kagome's spirit and attacked as hard as he could. But the thing that was most stunning was Inuyasha's face.  
  
His eyes were hard and set, gleaming with the urge to kill. But the image clashed with the tears coming down his face. He never cried. Ever. But now he realized, the person who cared about him the most, the person who loved him the most, and the person that he loved the most was forever gone. Never to come back again.  
  
The demon realized it mistake, but wouldn't back down. It swung at all of them, knocking them down in one blow. They wouldn't stay down though. They had anger and adrenaline on their side and they were going to kill the damn bastard if it was the last thing they do.  
  
******  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
******  
  
As they attacked, the thing grew weaker as did their bodies. Bleeding from various spots, they continued attacking, never stopping.   
  
The demon saw their tiredness and decided to finish them off with his sucking attack. As his mouth opened he also let out a gurgled sound as his stomach churned. It clutched its stomach and leaned down to the ground. And with one last scream, the thing exploded in a brilliance of light that left everyone else shielding their eyes.  
  
After the scattering of gut and etc., everyone looked up and gasped at what they saw in the middle of the carnage.  
  
Kagome's eyes were closed and her hands were at her chest as if she was praying. Her body glowed the same color as the Shikon no Tama. Her hair framed her face and moved gently as if a wind was blowing through it. She opened her eyes and they weren't in their usual nothing state. Instead they seemed to shine, like as if her powers gave her life.  
  
She walked through the monster's remains and walked up to Sango. She touched her shoulder and then they were both engulfed in the light. Sango's wounds started to heal themselves as the powers of a miko truly emerged.  
  
Kagome did the same to Shippou and Miroku, leaving trails of her essence on them. She walked up to Inuyasha and paused briefly to look into his eyes. She noticed the tears falling and gave a small smile.  
  
Both of her hands grasped his cheeks and she wiped the tears away with her thumbs. When she was done, she lifted up onto her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Everyone stood surprised at the action, but then relaxed as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her tight, as if, if he let go, she would somehow disappear. They were both engulfed in the light and stood there like that until Kagome pulled out of his grasp gently. She smiled wistfully at him as the light dimmed from her.  
  
******  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
******  
  
Her body jerked back as wounds started to open up on her body. The same wounds everyone else had. She absorbed them into her body and at this rate, if she kept bleeding like this, she would die in a minute, tops.  
  
Everyone ran to her still body, crying out in anguish. Inuyasha grabbed her and dragged her into his lap, cradling her close to him. She opened her eyes a tiny slit and watched as everyone was crowded around her worried. A smile graced her features as she held a hand up to them.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly to it. Maybe, they could take away some of the pain, but the Gods were cruel, leaving her here to die.  
  
"Minna… know that….I.I.I'll al…ways..be with..yo.u.."  
  
They all started to cry in sorrow, their tears like crystal drops falling from the skies.  
  
They let go of her hand as she reached up to touch Inuyasha's cheek. He held her hand against his cheek, nuzzling it.  
  
"I..Inu…yasha… I kn..ow yo..u don't fe..el the sa..me for me… but I… l.l.love you…"  
  
And with those last words, her hand fell slack against his cheek.   
  
Inuyasha sat still for a moment before whispering, "Kagome, my Kagome, wait for me wherever you are. I'll always love you with all my heart, and never forget you."  
  
******  
If you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review and any comments are welcomed, good or bad. This is too the song by Avril Lavigne called 'Losing Grip'. If you would like the song and lyrics, just leave your email address in a review and I'll send it to you.  
  
Also, this fic is sad and angst because today I found out my grandmother has died. And I put my own feelings into the part where Kagome's jii-chan died. And if this fic is just plain sucky, well it's because it's 1:57 A.M. where I am, and I might be out of it. Review if you want, it doesn't really matter. 


	2. Naked

Well, since everyone wanted a sequel to this thing, I decided to change this one-shot into a full out story. Happy everyone? Oh and by the way, this is a Inuyasha/Kagome fic. What else would I do?? This is, like, the best pair throughout the show. The first chapter may have been a bit shaky, but this one will straighten that out.  
  
And starting out today, I am holding a contest. I have no title for the story, so I need YOU the reviewers to help me. And if you win, you get to choose from a list of prizes that will be at the end of this story. So remember to leave your suggestions in the review, and I'll pick a winner by, let's say, the fifth chapter. Got it?!  
  
This story is to the song "Naked" by Avril Lavigne. I know you guys are probably like, NOOOO!!! But oh well, I promise, this is the second to last one….. Unless I hear a song that fit's the chapter. Hehehe.  
  
Also if you want the song, leave your email address with the review too. Now, on with the fic.  
  
Lyrics are in between these  
  
******  
******  
  
Naked  
By: Minu  
  
  
  
******  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
******  
  
Two years.  
  
Two years since Kagome died. And it has been a living hell.  
  
The Shikon no Tama still hasn't been completed, since they were missing their shard detector. Sure, that got some, but not as many as they could before. Besides, everyone's fighting spirits has dimmed.   
  
Shippou grew up more. Now instead of coming to everyone's calves, he came up past their knees. Before he would be happy that he's grown, but now he doesn't care. The usually animated spirit in him is gone. His eyes are now a dull green, and his mouth set in a straight line.  
  
Sango's appearance did not change, but her personality did. Now her life consisted of just fighting youkai's and finding shards, and that was it.   
  
Miroku gave up his lecherous ways and stopped asking women to bear his child. The kaazana in his hand grew larger over the years and now covered his whole palm. His mission to kill Naraku was becoming harder and harder for the man made his appearances scarcer.  
  
The worst off was Inuyasha. He closed himself off from everyone and only talked when concerning the shards. He usually resided in his tree, and comes down to eat once in a while. His face still stayed in the youthful form, but his once beautiful golden eyes were gone. Now they were tired and sad, almost ready to spill tears at any moment.  
  
The sun was shining bright this day, casting its warm rays throughout the country. The forest was alive with the animals rustling around, doing their daily routines. The villagers, unbeknownst to the Inu-tachi's feelings, were talking loudly and laughing through their chores. The wind blew gently in the air, wrapping itself around a white-haired hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha sat high in the branch, watching over the villagers. The wind played with his hair, manipulating with the strands. It curled in the air around him, flicking pieces across his eyes. His clawed hand pushed them back with a grunt, but it was no use.  
  
Today was the anniversary of Kagome's death. Today he would go to her grave alone and place flowers before her after burning incense for her. Then he would travel through the well to her time and do the same there.  
  
Her mother wanted Kagome to be buried in the Sengoku Jidai because she knew that was Kagome's true home, no matter what she said or did. So in their times al they did was put a nice marble plaque next to jii-chan's.  
  
Her plaque was a beautiful pale rose color with roses engraved around her name. And on it described some of Kagome's life and major accomplishments.  
  
On this day the remaining family members would walk to the grave and give a brief story of what's been happening. Souta would cry for his oneechan, then her mother would break down, holding onto him for dear life. She's already lost her father and daughter, she didn't want to lose her only son.  
  
And Inuyasha would stand over them, watching them like a hawk. He would make a vow not to cry, but then it would be broken and he would cry out all of his sorrows and anger.  
  
His Kagome. He always told himself it was him that caused Kagome's death, but the others would hear none of that. They told them Kagome death was her choice, she knew what would happen if she used her mystical miko powers and she chose that path herself. But Inuyasha didn't care, he should have never said what he said.  
  
And with that last thought, he gave a howl to the skies; his voice full of losing his love, and her not knowing that he did love her.  
  
******  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
******  
  
Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was smoke. No, not smoke but… mist? She blinked her eyes several times and sat up, pressing the palms of her hands to her eyes.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
She removed her hands and absorbed her surroundings. Everything was gray and bleak. Mist covered the ground, standing up at least two feet. It was cold in this area, and goosebumps scattered across her arms. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. This place was so creepy.  
  
A figure emerged in front of her and she gave a sigh of relief. She didn't feel comfortable all alone here. Of course, if this person wanted to cut her head off too, she definitely wouldn't feel comfortable at all.   
  
The figure was dressed in a black cloak, it's cape billowing around its feet. Across his collarbones was a type of gold belt, engraved with unknown symbols. As he got closer to her she noticed that it looked more like he glided to her than walk. The hood shaded his eyes and the only thing visible was his mouth.   
  
When Kagome got a closer look at the figure, she gave a gasp of surprise and fright. The mouth was tinted blue and the skin on the chin was tight on the bone, translucent with the veins bulging. It held a scythe in its hands, the blade gleaming on the point.  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat and was ready to flee when hundreds of the cloaked man surrounded her in a circle. They multiplied and closed her in, obscuring her view of anything outside them. She closed her eyes and screamed, the sound lost into an echo.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, your soul has been lost for two years now and we apologize for our mistake."  
  
'Apologize?!? Mistake?!? Hold up…'  
  
"When you died, you died at the age of seventeen. Our records show that you were not suppose to die so young. As a matter of fact, you were not to die for a long time."  
  
A moment of silence. She let this all sink in and a vein popped on her head. She jumped a bit and accusingly pointed a finger at the speaker. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me, that I am supposed to be living now? YOU BASTARDS KILLED ME?!?!?"  
  
"Higurashi-san, please calm down. We do realize the extent of our mistake, but if you would just wait a moment-"  
  
"LIKE HELL I WILL!!! I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR TWO MINUTES AND YOU BASTARDS JUST COME OUT OF NOWHERE SAYING 'OOPS WE MADE A MISTAKE' FUCK THAT SHIT, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
"Higurashi-san! If you do not calm yourself right now, I will you and make sure you go through hell twice!!!"  
  
The spirits voice reverberated throughout the dimension and stopped Kagome from lashing out again. She snapped her mouth shut and backed down and away from the thing.  
  
"First off, you have not been dead for just two minutes, you have been dead for two years. And we are willing to make up for that mistake. But if you keep snapping like this, we'll take it all back and just finish you off. Got it?"  
  
Kagome gave a sharp nod and clapped her hands in front of her face while bowing her head.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I did not mean to snap like that. I'm just a little stressed. It's not everyday I get killed."  
  
"Good, now we will give you your life back. But remember this warning: If you die again, you will not come back."  
  
Kagome dropped her hands and gave the spirit a smile, "Hai, I got it. I'll be careful this time."  
  
And with that said the figures closed in on Kagome, their blue mouths curved into grins; they were completely silent but the way they stood there focusing on Kagome, she was starting to regret this decision.   
  
Her eyes widened and she tried to find an escape. She was afraid that they were going to attack when they pointed their scythes toward her. All at once they came at her.  
  
And then there was darkness.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked up the steps to the cemetery, a huge bouquet of wild flowers in his hands. His steps were slowed and pained as he reached the top. He slowly proceeded to Kagome's grave site and knelt down to his knees. After laying the wild flowers down, he lit the incense and let the aroma drift to his nose.  
  
He stayed in that position for a while and just stared at the stone slab. A tear fell down his cheek and he bent his head forward so his bangs covered his eyes. He gave a small cough to clear his throat.  
  
"Hey… it's me, Inuyasha."  
  
And with those words out the tears came down faster, dropping onto the dirt ground. His hands grasped the dirt below him and his claws dug small trenches in the soil and the tears fell onto his hands.  
  
"You should be happy, the kitsune has grown a lot… you would have loved to see him grow, and his magic is a bit stronger too."  
  
His voice started to grow husky as he suppressed the sobs. "Sango and Miroku still haven't confessed their love for each other, those idiots. They miss all the signs they give each other. And the bouzu even stopped groping other ladies. Amazing…h-huh?"  
  
A sob escaped his lips as he crumbled down in front of the grave.  
  
"Kagome…h-how could you leave me? You were suppose to stay here with me forever. Then we would get mated, and have our own pups. Two boys and one girl; the girl would l-look exactly like y-you…"  
  
His shoulders started to shake as his heart wrenched in his chest. His gold eyes closed as he tried to remember his Kagome.  
  
_____Flashback_____  
  
The whole Inu-tachi was walking through a huge field of wildflowers, following the direction where people said there was a demon with 'extraordinary' powers. Inuyasha led the front, behind was Sango and Miroku spaced a good distance apart considering the fact that Miroku had a red handprint on his face, and last was Kagome with Shippou on her shoulder trying to catch butterflies.  
  
Miroku was complaining, saying that they needed a break and that this was as good a place as any.   
  
Inuyasha gave his traditional, "Feh," and jumped into a tree that was in the middle of the field.   
  
Sango laid Hiraikotsu on the soft grass and leaned against it with Kirara on her stomach, it's tails twitching back and forth. Miroku sat cross legged with his staff leaning against his shoulder, his eyes closed as if asleep. Kagome sat at the base of the tree with Shippou trying to make a necklace of flowers.  
  
Kagome let a content sigh out and leaned her head against the tree. Shippou grabbed any wildflower in sight and strung them together, trying to make the necklace for Kagome. When he finished, he stood in her lap and tried to place it around her neck. It was too small and he grunted in disappointment. Kagome just smiled and placed the wreath atop her head and smiled.  
  
"Arigato Gouzaimasu Shippou-chan. It's very beautiful."  
  
Shippou gave her a toothy grin and wrapped his arms around her neck for a hug. Kagome hugged him back and patted his back.   
  
Inuyasha was staring at the two the whole time and gave a snort at the pathetic exchange. He turned his attention straight ahead to watch if any demons were going to come and attack. From the corner of his eyes he say Kagome kiss Shippou's head and he just nuzzled her cheek. At this angle, she almost looked like his mother, and it was she who was kissing a chibi Inuyasha.   
  
A wave of nostalgia filled him and his eyes softened at the memory. He tucked his arm in the sleeves of his kimono. He felt that someone was looking at him and turned his head downward.  
  
Kagome was staring up at him, a small sad smile on her face. Her eyes showed that she knew he was sad, and that she would do anything to comfort him; if he wanted her too.  
  
He snorted and snapped his gaze back forward. But before he put the scowl on his face, he smiled also. He knew Kagome would always be there for him.  
  
And he would never forget that.  
  
******  
  
But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
******  
  
_____End Flashback_____  
  
  
He took advantage of her on that. She was always there to help him or hold him when he was in pain. She would walk around the world for him twice and still have a smile on her face. Because she loved him.  
  
And he just crushed her love. He took advantage of that and left with Kikyo.   
  
Sometimes he wished a lightning bolt would come down and hit him dead on. But he had no such luck. He was stuck here to suffer at what he did.  
  
'You could go back to Kikyo'  
  
His head shot up at that thought. How could he even think that? He doesn't love Kikyo anymore. He once loved her when she was her old self. But this other Kikyo, the one filled with hatred and wanted to kill him, was not his Kikyo. She wasn't even here now to help him. She mysteriously 'disappeared' when Kagome came through the well.  
  
It didn't matter. His Kikyo died decades ago, with his love for her. Now he just loves Kagome, KA-GO-ME.  
  
He laughed at that. This first time they met. He called her everything but her name, and she grew so frustrated she pronounced every syllable.  
  
He wouldn't hear her voice ever again. He won't hear her laugh, cry, shout yell, or sit him.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He needed his Kagome back. And he will get her back. The Shikon no Tama. When they get all the pieces, he'll have her back. Sure it was selfish, but she died for unselfish reasons, right? So it should balance out.  
  
With that new goal he stood up and bowed in front of the grave. He touched his lips with his hand and pressed it against the ground where she laid.  
  
"We'll be together soon. One way or another, I'll get you back."  
  
And with that said, he walked to get the rest of the group to find the shards.  
  
******  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust  
******  
  
She opened her eyes a second time and regretted that decision. She was surrounded by dirt and it was suffocating her. Her arms try to move but the were to tightly packed in the dirt.  
  
'I can't breathe.'  
  
She wiggled her arms back and forth trying to get some space to move. Her fingers started to push up ward (or at least what she thought was upward) and dug. Her nose started to itch from the heavy smell and she held in a sneeze.  
  
'I can't breathe.'  
  
She opened her eyes a second time and regretted that decision. She was surrounded by dirt and it was suffocating her. Her arms try to move but the were to tightly packed in the dirt.  
  
'I can't breathe.'  
  
She wiggled her arms back and forth trying to get some space to move. Her fingers started to push up ward (or at least what she thought was upward) and dug. Her nose started to itch from the heavy smell and she held in a sneeze.  
  
'I can't breathe.'  
  
When her finger punctured the ground and the wind circled around it, she cried in joy. She was almost free, all she had left to do was push the dirt aside and then she's alive. So with the strength of ten Kagome's she clawed maniacally at the dirt and punched both fists into the air. A cold breeze welcomed her face and she drank it in greedily.  
  
After a few minutes of working her upper body trying to pull her legs out, she emerged from her little hole. She threw her arms in the air and gave a cry of joy to the sky.  
  
"I'm free!"  
  
She brought her arms down and examined her hands. When she saw them, she winced. They were covered in dirt and bruised beyond belief. Cuts dotted it here and there, but other than that she was fine.  
  
The wind blew again and ruffled her clothes. Looking down, she noticed she was wearing a miko's clothes; the same as Kikyo's.  
  
Her head looked at the village ahead of her and she smiled again in joy. The village was bustling with adults and children in the streets and she couldn't help but run down the stairs to be a part of the scene. She stopped dead halfway there and looked at herself. Not exactly the best way to enter.  
  
So instead, she sought out Kaede's hut to look for everyone. She couldn't wait to see them! But as she walked to the hut, she overheard two villagers talking.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about the demon's group?"  
  
'Demon's group? They must mean Inuyasha!' thought Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, they left towards the west today to find more shards. About time; I didn't like the way that hanyou looked at me…."  
  
Kagome walked away from the two men towards the west. She needed to find them and look at their faces herself. But she couldn't help her heart from throbbing so loudly.  
  
'What if everyone has already forgotten me again? And what if Inuyasha is with Kikyo and they didn't need me? I wouldn't be able to stand that… but I still must see everyone again! I won't stop until I see if Shippou has grown, or if Miroku and Sango are together, or if Inuyasha misses me a tiny bit. Minna, I'm coming for you!'  
  
She pumped her fist in the air and gave a small shout. A few villagers saw her but she ignored them and bounded west.  
  
******  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked   
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
******  
  
Inuyasha led the group on a dirt road to wherever. Rumors said that a man possessed a type of jewel and has been rampaging the country side, destroying houses and villages. So they followed the direction they pointed and headed off.  
  
It was still mid morning and they already had the village in sight. No one complained for a break, so they made good time.  
  
He turned his head and saw everyone either had their head down or was staring blankly ahead; Even Kirara was in a depressed mood. He knew why, searching the shards was not normal anymore without her. But that will change soon.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
By the time the village was reached, it was nightfall and they were all dead on their feet. But here came the tricky part. Getting clues or information from the villagers about the mysterious person. Fun.  
  
Sango headed to the town square with Kirara in her arms to find anything from the ladies still hanging around. Miroku went inside the bar with Shippou on his shoulder to talk the drunks into slipping info. And Inuyasha jumped onto a roof of a hut and listened for anyone one saying the words 'shard' or 'attacks'.  
  
His ears twitched at every sound made and his shoulder were tense, he could of sworn he heard a few crack and pops when he turned slightly.   
  
'If Kagome was here, she would have stayed with you and kept you company.'  
  
His frown grew deeper as that passed his mind. It was true, she would have done that. And she will do that again soon, and this time, he won't take advantage of her. He'll make sure every moment he spends with her, he'll never let her out of his sight.  
  
******  
I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
******  
  
Miroku stepped out of the bar just as Sango was walking back to where the met before taking off. Inuyasha jumped down to see what they got.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "The bartender said that they haven't had any visitors left, so that means the thing is still heading towards here. We came here at a good time, we can catch it before it destroys. I also got us a room to stay in. It's only one, but it's pretty big and already comes with a few futons."  
  
Inuyasha just nodded and followed the three inside. The sun was already set and nightfall approached like a wave. Shippou yawned from his perch and Inuyasha felt a bit guilty. Maybe he pushed them too hard today; He'll take that into consideration tomorrow.   
  
After making more arrangements they settled in the room, their futons at each corner of the room.  
  
******  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin  
******  
  
The other's fell asleep quickly, but Inuyasha couldn't sleep. His mind was thinking that if he did get the whole Shikon no Tama, would bringing Kagome back purify it or taint it?  
  
It didn't matter to him. He'd do whatever to get her back.  
  
His ears twitched as he heard something in the distance. Whatever it was, it was big and moving fast.  
  
Just as he sat up to warn the other's a loud thundering sound erupted through the silence. That woke the other's and they prepared their weapons to attack.   
  
They ran through the inn and out the door only to see the youkai that was attacking and eating a few kids in the village. That got Sango and Miroku going into battle, but Inuyasha just pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and gave a toothy smirk.  
  
It was about time he got to kill something.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome trudged through the forest and grunted in pain. She had been walking since she got out of that damned hole and she was hungry, tired and dirty. She wanted to stop and rest, but her will wouldn't let her give up.   
  
A root was in front of her path, but she didn't notice it and tripped. She used her hands to take the blunt of the fall, but it didn't work well with hers. A shriek escaped from her lips and she just laid there on her stomach, catching her breathe.  
  
She flipped onto her back to look at the setting sun. It streaked the sky with colors of pink and orange mingling with the light blues of the day. She yawned and wished she could last out here as along as Inuyasha.   
  
She got up to her feet and walked down the path again, pumping her fist again in the air. It only made it up to her neck and flopped back down like a fish.  
  
"I'm coming for you."  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
Kagome dipped her feet into the cool river, the water rippling around her ankles. She gave a relaxing sigh and dipped her hand with her feet. She rubbed them as gently as possible to get the dirt off and succeeded on getting most of it off.  
  
She pulled them out and shook them dry. The water sparkled against the sunlight and her eyes smiled at the colors. The sun was falling fast and she saw a village really close to here. So, she'd stay the night and start the search again tomorrow.  
  
The wind blew in her direction and her body trembled at it. Her eyes darted back and forth; she felt a youkai was nearby.  
  
Her thoughts were confirmed as a cloud of dust rushed past her and headed straight for the village. She stood out of the water, slipped her socks and shoes on and followed the youkai to the village.  
  
******  
I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
******  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She arrived at the village and gasped. Houses were ripped from the ground and thrown around. Blood covered the ground and her socks were stained with it; it pooled around her. Legs and arms peeked from underneath the splintered wood, and she had to use all her will power from throwing up at the sight of a baby with its head cracked wide open.  
  
Her heart reached out to all the deaths here and she swore here and now that she would kill the demon.  
  
It stood in the town square, swinging it's long arms. She took a bow and plucked the string.  
  
'Still good.'  
  
She grabbed a quiver of arrows and set it on her back. After checking her supplies, she ran as fast as she could to the beast and noticed it was ready to squash a small little boy.   
  
******  
I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah, I'm naked  
  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
******  
  
She gritted her teeth and yelled, "HEY YOU UGLY YOUKAI!!! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, HUH?!?!"  
  
The thing didn't even flinch and raised its arm to squash the cowering kid.   
  
"OH FINE, PICK ON THE KID, I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO TAKE ON A REAL CHALLENGE YOU WUSS!!"  
  
Well, that did it.  
  
The youkai turned on her and launched itself at her. She gave a small scream and ran away from the kid. The demon followed her and raised its arm ready to attack.  
  
******  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
  
you're gonna see right through,  
******  
  
Kagome strung the bow with an arrow and closed her eyes. Her miko powers emerged and caused the bow to glow; but it didn't glow its usual purple-pink. It glowed a bright white color and seemed to emanate heat from it.  
  
She released the arrow and it sailed through the air and hit the target in the eye. The second it touched, the demon disintegrated into dust and scattered across the horizon. She knew the shards were in its eyes so she aimed for the weak point.  
  
Walking across the square, she picked up the five shards left from the demon and purified them. After finishing, she was out of breathe and ready to go to sleep.  
  
"Kagome?" She looked up and saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou gawking at her.  
  
She smiled sheepishly at them and laid a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Is it really you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Tears filled Shippou's eyes as he was ready to launch himself at her. A grumble was heard through the silence and Kagome blushed red.  
  
"Minna, I'm really hungry." And with that, she fainted.  
  
******  
i'm so naked around you,  
  
and I can't hide,  
  
you're gonna see right through, baby  
******  
  
And that is chapter two!!! *Whew* that was hard. But I finished!!! Go me, Go me. Here are the list of prizes:  
  
1.) You can be in the story. You choose between a big part or a small part. And if I give your name as the winner, you must leave a full description of yourself, what part you want to play, and etc. Remember, YOU CAN NOT MESS UP THE PLOT. Like this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic, you can't break the two up and hog Inuyasha (I know, I know, we all want to). You can have any other character but them.. Oh and Miroku and Sango. I can't help it, their cute together!  
  
2.) You can decide what you want to happen next. Just heed the warning above  
  
3.) You can be a part of the bloopers that will be at the end of every two chapters. But, be warned….o_O  
  
4.) You can write a piece of the story. Hey, if you don't like the way things are going, or hate the way I type, here is your chance to prove me wrong and correct (I know I need it)  
  
5.) I can email you the chapter before it is posted up on the net. Be the first to see it all! Sometimes I will email the whole thing, or just the main plot so be cautioned.  
  
6.) I can tell you when the next update will be.  
  
So the contest starts right…..  
  
……  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hurry, Go! Go! Click the button!!! 


	3. Bloopers

And now, I would like to present the first Inuyasha bloopers!!!!!!  
  
WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!  
  
Alright, I'm okay now. I shall be your director for today *strikes pose* don't everyone ask my autograph at once. *crickets chirp* whatever.  
  
*Actions*  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
_Emphasize_  
  
~~~New Scene~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Act I  
Scene I: Kagome trying to run to the well  
  
A 15 year old Higurashi Kagome walked towards the well in the Sengoku Jidai, her enormous yellow pack slung on her back. She searched around making sure a certain someone wasn't watching. By the time the well was in sight she stopped and crouched down in a runners position.  
  
'Okay, I can do this. On the count of five 1...2...3...4...'  
  
…..  
…..  
…..  
  
Minu: *pulls out bullhorn* Kagome, this is the part where you run to the well!!!!……. Kagome?!?! *walks to where Kagome stood and finds her face down on the floor* What the hell happened?!?!  
  
Kagome: I don't know, one minute I'm standing, the next I'm tripping. What did I trip over?!?!  
  
*Both sees a wire and traces it back to the source*  
  
Minu and Kagome: Myouga?!?!  
  
Myouga: *jumps on a log* Yes it was me!! I am tired of getting squashed for trying to suck someone's blood!!! I can't help it…. Just the need and temptation of the juicy red *drools*  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrops* Oooookay, someone need therapy!  
  
Act I  
Scene II: Kagome ready to stress out  
  
"And at least Kikyo was tougher than you. But what can you expect from a copy. And a poor excuse of a copy too. Kikyo was beautiful, smart, could actually DEFEND herself, and she wasn't a bitch all the time."  
  
"FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR COMPARING ME WITH KIKYO!!!!!! *walks to trailer*  
  
Minu: *looks down the forty foot hole* Medic! I always wanted to say that.  
  
Act I  
Scene III: Inuyasha snaps  
  
Inuyasha got up from his hole in the ground and stared at her with cold narrowed eyes. He slowly walked towards her, a predator approaching his prey. His foot hit her pack and he picked it up with his hand and threw as hard as he could towards the village.  
  
Kagome winced when she heard a faint 'thud' noise far away. She immediately started to run for the forest when an arm shot out and grabbed her shoulder. Claws dug deeply in her shoulder and she gave a small cry. Another hand wrapped itself tightly around her throat and lifted her up. *he presses his lips against hers*  
  
Inuyasha: You're right Kagome, I was just an annoying puppy. Forgive me and let's go start our new family  
  
*Inuyasha darts away with Kagome in his arms*  
  
Minu: HEY!!! We have a show to do here!! *hears noises coming from the trailer* Oh my God, get a room where we can't here anything!!! *watches as the two drive away in a car* WHY ME?!?!  
  
Act I  
Scene IV: Déja vu  
  
As soon as she reached the top of the ladder, she was panting and her shoulder wound was oozing more blood by the minute. Swinging her feet over the lip, she slipped off and made a slow pace to the house. Her hand pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. She pulled her hand to look at it and got a huge feeling of déja vu.  
  
Pause.  
  
Minu: Action!  
  
Silence  
  
Kagome: *looks at her hand covered in blood and then stares straight ahead* WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME INUYASHA?!?!  
  
Souta: *from inside the house* Okaasan, why is oneechan freaking out in the back yard?  
  
Kagome's mother: Souta, go inside your room and don't come out till I say so okay?  
  
Souta: Alright. *walks into his room*  
  
Kagome's mother: *pulls a key from inside her shirt and gives a nod. She grabs a metal box from under the sink and slips the key in the hole. It opens with a 'click' and she opens it up. A shotgun click is heard and she closes the box.* Oh Ka~gomeeeee~, I have a surprise for you~.  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
Kagome: OoOoOoh! A chibi Inuyasha doll!!!! Kawaii!!!  
  
Minu: NOOOOOO!!! It's mine!!!!!  
  
*Two fights over the doll*  
  
Act I  
Scene V: Jii-chan's passing  
  
"Okaasan?"  
  
Her mother jerked her head towards Kagome, tears making rivulets down her face. Her eyes were clouded and her hand on Souta tensed.  
  
"Kagome… Your jii-chan has passed away…"  
  
Jii-chan: *jumps from stroller* NO I AM NOT! I AM ALIVE AND KICKING! *starts to do the hustle… until a sick crack noise is heard* Oww, I think I broke my hip!  
  
Act I  
Scene VI: Blank eyes, hollow shell  
  
After changing into a light blue sundress with dark blue rose prints and a dark blue cardigan, she sat in front of the mirror and glowered. Her skin was even paler compared to Kikyo's and ashen. Her longer hair (it's been a year or two since the jewel was broken) was sleeked back and hanging to her waist. But what surprised her the most was her eyes. The lids were half closed and they were blank, as if her body was just a hollow shell. Which, it actually was.  
  
*Yura of the Hair appears out of nowhere*  
  
Yura: *squeals* Ooooooh! Please le me do your hair, it so beautiful and lush!!  
  
Kagome: Help Me!  
  
Minu: *stares as Yura rubs Kagome's hair against her cheek* Yeah, right. You took the chibi Inuyasha away from me!1 *sniff* I-I need to be alone right now. *walks away with a tissue in hand*  
  
Act I  
Scene VI: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss  
  
Take one.  
  
The swirl of blues usually made her 'oooh' and 'awe' at the magnificence, but today it was just another annoyance in her life. Soon though, she was staring up at the clear blue sky of the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
She slowly climbed up the vines, wincing when her tender back was pulled taut, and jumped onto the soft ground. She groaned when she felt a new batch of blood soak the bandages on her body, but ignored them at the sight before her.  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
Minu: Inuyasha! You are suppose to be kissing Kikyo right now!!  
  
Inuyasha: I refuse to kiss that bag of bones and dirt. I want my understudy.  
  
Minu: *glares at him* YOU HAVE NO UNDERSTUDY!!!!  
  
Inuyasha *blinks* I don't? Oh that is it, you are hearing from my agent!! *stomps away from scene, cell phone in hand*  
  
*Miroku, Sango, and Kagome hold Minu back*  
  
Minu: *struggling against everyone* Come on, just one punch, that's all I need.  
  
Kagome: Minu-sama, calm down! We need him for the next scene!  
  
Minu: No we don't!   
  
Sango: Are you saying we should kill the main character of the whole show?!?!  
  
Minu: *looks around* Would you miss him? Would you?….. And monk if that is what I think it is on my ass, you are going to join Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Take two.  
  
The swirl of blues usually made her 'oooh' and 'awe' at the magnificence, but today it was just another annoyance in her life. Soon though, she was staring up at the clear blue sky of the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
She slowly climbed up the vines, wincing when her tender back was pulled taut, and jumped onto the soft ground. She groaned when she felt a new batch of blood soak the bandages on her body, but ignored them at the sight before her.  
  
*Inuyasha is trying to rip Kikyo's head off with his claws*  
  
Minu: Hey! That's not in the script!!  
  
Inuyasha: Well…. It should be!!!  
  
Take three.  
  
*Minu sits in director chair, eyebrow twitching, staring at the scene before her*  
  
Inuyasha: *sitting in the middle of the set with a picket sign saying 'No Understudy, No Fair'* NO UNDERSTUDY, NO FAIR! NO UNDERSTUDY, NO FAIR!  
  
Minu: I'm gonna shoot him. *reaches for rifle underneath the chair*  
  
Act I  
Scene VII: No one cares  
  
Her eyes turned colder as she stared at each person. Everyone was getting along fine without her. So, she was right. She had no where to belong to. No one that she can truly call her 'friends'. Her heart shot more pain and she clutched it tightly with her hands. If only she could rip it out and throw it through the door. Then she wouldn't have to feel anything.  
  
*rub rub rub*  
  
Kagome: *screams and slaps Miroku* Miroku!  
  
*Inuyasha enters hut and pulls out Tetsusaiga*  
  
Inuyasha: YOU'RE DEAD BOUZU!!!  
  
*security guards pull a growling Inuyasha while the paramedics pull a half-dead Miroku on a stretcher*  
  
Minu: *hits head with a bull horn repeatedly* Why? Why? WHY?!?!  
  
*Sango, Shippou, and Kagome pat her shoulder sympathetically*  
  
Act I  
Scene VIII: Leave me alone  
  
Shippou started jumping up and down on Kagome's shoulder and that was when her expression changed. Her eyes showed pain and she screamed. Sango jumped up in surprise and hurried towards Kagome. Shippou screamed also and fell off of Kagome. Miroku as raced towards Kagome.  
  
*Kagome reaches into her pocket inside the cardigan and pulls a cell phone out*  
  
Kagome: *talking into the phone* Yeah, uh huh, no no NO! I said I will only try out for the part of Misao in Rurouni Kenshin, not some whatever person! That's it, you are fired!!  
  
*Minu just shakes her head*  
  
Take two.  
  
Shippou started jumping up and down on Kagome's shoulder and that was when her expression changed. Her eyes showed pain and she screamed. Sango jumped up in surprise and hurried towards Kagome. Shippou screamed also and fell off of Kagome. Miroku as raced towards Kagome.  
  
*Miroku trips over a bowl and flies into Kagome. They land on the floor with Miroku in between Kagome's legs and her dress hiked up to her thighs*  
  
Minu: *wide eyed* Oh dear…  
  
Miroku: *lecher grin* My, my, my Kagome. Since we are in the position already, why don't we *leans in and whispers in her ear*  
  
*Inuyasha bursts into the door and stops*  
  
Inuyasha: FUCKING BOUZU!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY KAGOME?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: *smiles and nods* Alright, let's do it!  
  
*Everyone stares at the two in disbelief*  
  
*Kagome flips onto her hands and knees and Sango hand prepares to throw Hiraikotsu*  
  
*Miroku places his hands on Kagome's waist and Inuyasha aims his sword for in between Miroku's eyes.*  
  
*Kagome smiles, waiting; Minu grabs Shippou and covers his eyes with her hand*  
  
*Miroku leaps over Kagome*  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
*Kagome leaps over Miroku*  
  
*The two leapfrogs out the door and everyone in the room face faults*  
  
Act I  
Scene IX: Attempt to snap her out of it  
  
She nodded, and waited for everyone's reactions. They all gave small nods and went to gather their things. Inuyasha stayed where he was and gave Kagome a withering stare. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I can get her to break this mood she's in.'  
  
"Feh, about fucking time wench. I've been waiting this whole time (…a week…) to look for some shards. Damn time you got your shit together, bitch."  
  
He gave a smirk and waited for her to sit him.  
  
*Kagome stares at Inuyasha while he stands there smirking*  
  
Kagome: *falls onto the floor sobbing* I-I-Inuyasha! Why do you always treat me so badly! I care for you, I clean for you, I take care of the kids, and this is how you appreciate me….*sobs* How could you?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: *smirk immediately disappears* O-O-Oi! Kagome, don't cry!! I promise, from now on, I'll appreciate you more! I'll spend more time with you and the kids and we'll all go on vacation to anywhere you want! I promise you!  
  
Sango: *leans towards Miroku with a hand covering her mouth from the two* Should we stop them and tell them that they don't even do or have anything they just said?  
  
Minu: *puts a finger to her mouth* Shhhh! This is the good part, I think she's about to slap him! *shakes a tub of popcorn at Shippou who stuffs half of it in his mouth*  
  
Act I  
Scene X: Fight scene  
  
Kagome stood at the side, an arrow poised in the bow. Shippou was behind her, cowering in fear, but still ready to shoot some kitsune-bi. Sango was limping in front of the hell demon, Hiraikotsu ready to be thrown again; Kirara was transformed and ready to pass out. Miroku was grimacing, knowing he couldn't use the kaazana to suck the demon, since it was too big; but he used his staff to try and beat it down. Inuyasha was the worst off. His face was contorted in anger and he was breathing heavily.   
  
*Shippou pulls out a bazooka from behind him*  
  
Shippou: *aims* Take this bitch!!! You killed my brother Johnny!!! This is for you Johnny!!! *fires the bazooka and is thrown a few feet back. The youkai bursts into a million pieces*  
  
Minu: *glares at each person* Who let him go through the war movies?  
  
*Miroku raises his hand*  
  
*Minu shoots him with a tranquilizer dart*  
  
Minu: Alright anyone else *no one raises their hand* Come on…   
  
*Inuyasha raises his hand*  
  
*Minu shoots him with a tranquilizer dart too*  
  
Minu: *sigh* I feel better.  
  
Act I  
Scene XI: What the other meant to them  
  
The demons grip on Inuyasha loosened, and he fell to the ground. At first he didn't move at all. But the was proven wrong when he gasped for air and laid his arm across his ribs.  
  
And in this one moment they stared at each other, realizing what the other meant to them.  
  
*Kagome runs to Inuyasha and straddles his hips. They start to make out in front of everyone*  
  
Minu: *gags* Ewwwww… please people, can we keep our hands to ourselves for at least the first CHAPTER at least. *shoots a glare at Miroku*  
  
*Miroku pulls his hand away from Sango's rear*  
  
Sango: *sees where his hand was reaching and pops him a good one that causes him to sail across the set* PERVERT!?!?!  
  
Minu: *snaps her fingers and walks to Kagome and slips the wad of money in her opened hand* Damn, I didn't think who could travel the distance.  
  
Act I  
Scene XII: Kagome's gone  
  
Miroku and Sango stared wide eyed at the demon that sucked up their best friend.  
  
Shippou stared wide eyed at the demon that sucked up his other Mother.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the demon that sucked up his love.  
  
"YOU DAMNED MOTHER FUCKER!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR F*CKING BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THAT CAT-"  
  
*a sharp 'mew' was heard in the distance*  
  
"AND WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO KILL YOUR SH*TTY SELF. BUT I WON'T! I'LL KEEP TORTURING YOUR *SS UNTIL I FEEL LIKE STOPPING DAMNED BITCH!!! AND ANOTHER THING-"  
  
Minu: *reaches for Shippou again but covers his ears* Why must he be so… violent. Can't we all just get along??  
  
*Minu shoots Inuyasha with a dart*  
  
Sango: Nope  
  
~~~And that is the end of Act I.  
  
*everyone jumps up in joy an some cry in joy at the end*  
  
There is still Act II ya know.  
  
*all stop and fall to the ground crying*~~~  
  
  
  
Act II  
Scene I: Mistake  
  
"When you died, you died at the age of seventeen. Our records show that you were not suppose to die so young. As a matter of fact, you were not to die for a long time."  
  
A moment of silence. She let this all sink in and a vein popped on her head. She jumped a bit and accusingly pointed a finger at the speaker. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me, that I am supposed to be living now? YOU BASTARDS KILLED ME?!?!?"  
  
*Kagome grabs the scythe off a spirit and starts to slash them down*  
  
Kagome: HOW COULD YOU KILL ME?!?! I HAD A PRETTY GOOD LIFE!!!!  
  
*Minu stares at all the carnage around her and then glances at Kagome*  
  
Minu: *vein pops on forehead* THAT IS THE EIGHTEENTH TIME KAGOME!!! FINDING THIS MANY PEOPLE AIN'T EASY YOU KNOW!! MOU, YOU TAKE THIS ACTING THING TO SERIOUSLY!!!!  
  
Kagome: *sheepishly smiles* Ummm… Oops?  
  
Act II  
Scene II: Gomen nasai  
  
"First off, you have not been dead for just two minutes, you have been dead for two years. And we are willing to make up for that mistake. But if you keep snapping like this, we'll take it all back and just finish you off. Got it?"  
  
Kagome gave a sharp nod and clapped her hands in front of her face while bowing her head.  
  
*Kagome hits her nose with her hands*   
  
Kagome: OWWWWW!! Sh*t, that bitch hurt. What the hell type of Mutha F*cking whacked up sh*t is this. Damn!  
  
*Minu just stares at her with wide eyes*  
  
Minu: Someone's got a potty mouth!  
  
Take two.  
  
"First off, you have not been dead for just two minutes, you have been dead for two years. And we are willing to make up for that mistake. But if you keep snapping like this, we'll take it all back and just finish you off. Got it?"  
  
Kagome gave a sharp nod and clapped her hands in front of her face while bowing her head.  
  
*a flying light swings out of nowhere and hits Kagome, taking her with it*  
  
Mechanics Man: Sorry about that!  
  
Minu: *still staring at what happened* What the hell?!?  
  
Take three.  
  
"First off, you have not been dead for just two minutes, you have been dead for two years. And we are willing to make up for that mistake. But if you keep snapping like this, we'll take it all back and just finish you off. Got it?"  
  
Kagome gave a sharp nod and clapped her hands in front of her face while bowing her head.  
  
*everyone looks around, making sure nothing comes flying out*  
  
Minu: *releases her breathe* Whew, that went well-  
  
*a big explosion is heard as the mist machine overloaded*  
  
Kagome: *thrown across the dimension in a superman dive* HOLY SH*T!!!  
  
Mechanics Man: *pops his head from underneath the misty fog* Sorry about that!  
  
Act II  
Scene III: Inuyasha's sadness  
  
A sob escaped his lips as he crumbled down in front of the grave.  
  
"Kagome…h-how could you leave me? You were suppose to stay here with me forever. Then we would get mated, and have our own pups. Two boys and one girl; the girl would l-look exactly like y-you…"  
  
Inuyasha: Hold up, Hold up. Why am I talking to myself? Am I crazy or something?  
  
Minu: You aren't talking to yourself, you are speaking with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh… *pause* Wait a minute. But Kagome's dead!! How can I be talking to her if she's dead?!? *gasp* You _lied_ to me?!?!  
  
Minu: No you baka! You are speaking to her grave! You miss her so much and you are telling her what has been happening for the last two-  
  
Inuyasha: *holds up a hand* Save it! I don't want to hear it. I thought we had something _special_ together. But now it's just down the toilet!  
  
Minu: *sweatdrops* Um…. Sorry?  
  
Inuyasha: *perks up* Okay, I forgive you!  
  
Act II  
Scene IV: Breaking free  
  
She opened her eyes a second time and regretted that decision. She was surrounded by dirt and it was suffocating her. Her arms try to move but the were to tightly packed in the dirt.  
  
'I can't breathe.'  
  
She wiggled her arms back and forth trying to get some space to move. Her fingers started to push up ward (or at least what she thought was upward) and dug. Her nose started to itch from the heavy smell and she held in a sneeze.  
  
'I can't breathe.'  
  
She opened her eyes a second time and regretted that decision. She was surrounded by dirt and it was suffocating her. Her arms try to move but the were to tightly packed in the dirt.  
  
'I can't breathe.'  
  
She wiggled her arms back and forth trying to get some space to move. Her fingers started to push up ward (or at least what she thought was upward) and dug. Her nose started to itch from the heavy smell and she held in a sneeze.  
  
'I can't breathe.'  
  
*everyone waited for her finger to poke through*  
  
*still waiting*  
  
Minu: Hey, where's Kagome?!?  
  
*everything stops and they hear her muffled screams*  
  
*Minu walks to where she is buried and starts to dig. She hits something*  
  
Minu: WHO THE HELL PUT A LAYER OF CEMENT IN THE GROUND ABOVE HER?!?!  
  
Mechanics man: Oops  
  
Minu: WAIT A MINUTE! YOU AREN'T EVEN SUPPPOSE TO BE IN CHARGE OF THIS PART OF THE SET!!!  
  
Mechanics man: Sorry about that!  
  
Act II  
Scene V: Freedom  
  
When her finger punctured the ground and the wind circled around it, she cried in joy. She was almost free, all she had left to do was push the dirt aside and then she's alive. So with the strength of ten Kagome's she clawed maniacally at the dirt and punched both fists into the air. A cold breeze welcomed her face and she drank it in greedily.  
  
After a few minutes of working her upper body trying to pull her legs out, she emerged from her little hole. She threw her arms in the air and gave a cry of joy to the sky.  
  
Kagome: I'm free- oh, AHHHHHH!  
  
*Kagome falls back into the hole*  
  
Kagome: Eeep! Someone Help Me!  
  
Take two.  
  
When her finger punctured the ground and the wind circled around it, she cried in joy. She was almost free, all she had left to do was push the dirt aside and then she's alive. So with the strength of ten Kagome's she clawed maniacally at the dirt and punched both fists into the air. A cold breeze welcomed her face and she drank it in greedily.  
  
After a few minutes of working her upper body trying to pull her legs out, she emerged from her little hole. She threw her arms in the air and gave a cry of joy to the sky.  
  
Kagome: I'm not a virgin anymore!!!  
  
Minu: *face faults* HOLY SH*T!!! WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Inuyasha pokes his head from the hole in the ground*  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome? Not so loud, geesh, can't we get some privacy around here.  
  
*Minu just stands there frozen*  
  
Minu: How could you do it in such a small place??  
  
Inuyasha: *gives a toothy smirk* Anything is possible!  
  
*Miroku walks up to Minu*  
  
Miroku: You know Minu, I can show you how they did that…  
  
*Minu knees Miroku in the stomach and pushes him to the floor. She jumps on him and grabs his shirt with her hands and shakes him maniacally*  
  
Minu: You lecher!!!! Can't you for once not think of lecherous thoughts!?!?!  
  
Miroku: @___@ *rub rub rub*  
  
Minu: *growls* WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Act II  
Scene VI: I'm coming for you  
  
'What if everyone has already forgotten me again? And what if Inuyasha is with Kikyo and they didn't need me? I wouldn't be able to stand that… but I still must see everyone again! I won't stop until I see if Shippou has grown, or if Miroku and Sango are together, or if Inuyasha misses me a tiny bit. Minna, I'm coming for you!'  
  
She pumped her fist in the air and gave a small shout. A few villagers saw her but she ignored them and bounded west.  
  
Kagome: AWWWWWWW!!!!!! My arm!!!! I popped something in it!!!  
  
Minu: *sigh*  
  
Take two.  
  
'What if everyone has already forgotten me again? And what if Inuyasha is with Kikyo and they didn't need me? I wouldn't be able to stand that… but I still must see everyone again! I won't stop until I see if Shippou has grown, or if Miroku and Sango are together, or if Inuyasha misses me a tiny bit. Minna, I'm coming for you!'  
  
She pumped her fist in the air and gave a small shout. A few villagers saw her but she ignored them and bounded west.  
  
Mechanics man: *runs across the field towards Kagome* gyahgyahgyahgyagyahgyahgyahgyah flootflootflootflootflootflootflootfloot jukajukajukajukajukajukajuka!!!! SANDEROSA!!!!  
  
*Kagome notices him and screams*  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *gasp* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Mechanics man chases Kagome around in circles. He tackles her to the ground*  
  
Kagome: GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!!  
  
Minu: *grabs her shotgun* HE'S GOING DOWN!!!!!!!  
  
*Minu charges towards him and hits him over the head with the barrel*  
  
Inuyasha: I think you're suppose to shoot it, not beat someone upside the head with it. *thumbs up* But great technique, he'll be feeling that for a few weeks.  
  
Act II  
Scene VII: Youkai intimidating  
  
She gritted her teeth and yelled, "HEY YOU UGLY YOUKAI!!! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, HUH?!?!"  
  
The thing didn't even flinch and raised its arm to squash the cowering kid.   
  
"OH FINE, PICK ON THE KID, I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO TAKE ON A REAL CHALLENGE YOU WUSS!!"  
  
*the youkai turned towards her with tears in its eyes*  
  
Youkai: You know, I try to be a good monster, but you people are always making fun of me!!!! Why, what did I ever do to you?!?!  
  
*the youkai runs off scene, tears streaming down his face*  
  
Minu: Kill me now and get it over with.  
  
~~~And that is the end of this fic!!!  
  
*everyone screams in joy and goes around slapping each other in the back*  
  
Well, it's late, and I am out of here!!  
  
Ja!!  
  
*grabs Inuyasha's ears and starts to play with them* Leave me Alone!!!! You know you always wanted too!!!!! 


End file.
